The past decades have shown an ever increasing demand for data capacity of telecommunications networks. Telecommunications providers have adapted their networks to provide extended services to meet the demands of their clients.
One example of such services relates to the field of machine-to-machine (M2M) communications. M2M applications typically involve hundreds or thousands of communication modules that only rarely require access to a telecommunications network. An example involves the electronic reading of e.g. electricity meters at the homes of a large customer base from a server. Other examples include sensors, meters, coffee machines, etc. that can be equipped with communication modules that allow for reporting status information to a data processing centre over the telecommunications network. Such devices may also be monitored from a server. The data processing centre may e.g. store the data and/or provide a schedule for maintenance people to repair a machine, meter, sensor, etc.